Un Domingo
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Milo narra cómo es un domingo en su vida de pareja con Camus.


Me despierta la maleducada luz del sol que siempre entra a nuestra habitación sin avisar. Siento la incomoda luz cegadora en mis parpados cerrados y frunzo el seño.  
  
- Maldito sea el sol… - murmuro cubriendo mi rostro con la sabana que nos cubre a ambos.  
  
Mal decir al sol fue algo muy ingrato de mi parte porque es él quien nos acompaña en nuestro paseo matutino de todos los sábados.  
  
- es una pena que hoy no sea sábado…  
  
- ¡Milo tengo frío! – no sabía que estaba despierto. Halé la sabana sin recordar que la noche anterior había desnudado tu magnifico cuerpo para que quedara completamente a mi merced.  
  
Aparto un poco la sabana para mirarte con ojos inexpresivos y cansados. Tal vez pienses que me he enojado… es que no has podido ver mi sonrisa.  
  
- No sabía que estabas despierto, amor mío. – Me excuso con voz de amante – solo quería dormir un poco más…  
  
Veo como tu rostro antes molesto se suaviza. Te incorporas en la cama para echarle una mirada al reloj que está en la mesita.  
  
- Son las 12:30, Milo… - un bostezo interrumpe tus palabras. Frotas tus ojos para desperezarte un poco. – fue una larga noche… ¿eh?  
  
Él y yo vivimos en este elegante departamento desde que nuestra presencia de caballeros se hizo innecesaria. Al principio nos entristeció un poco alejarnos de nuestros amigos pero con el tiempo comprendimos que ellos siempre estarían en contacto con nosotros y de hecho Mu y Aioria vendrán a visitarnos esta tarde.  
  
Escucho el agua caer de la regadera. Siempre dejas la puerta del baño totalmente abierta.  
  
- Goloso…  
  
Te acompaño en tu ducha para darte un poco de ayuda. Sé que te encanta sentir mis manos enjabonando tu espalda y pecho con ternura y pasión indefinida a la vez.  
  
- Milo… - gimes como si fuese la primera vez que te doy placer. En momentos como estos recuerdo que nuestro amor será eterno. La pasión nunca se marchitará.  
  
- es tu turno… - anuncias señalando la cocina – estoy muy cansado para cocinar.  
  
Suspiras acostandote en el sofá y encendiendo la televisión.  
  
-¡siempre cocinas los domingos, Camus! – te reclamo arrojándote el delantal desde la cocina.  
  
Sonríes quitándolo de tu cara.  
  
- por favor. ¿Harías eso por mí?  
  
Sabes que no puedo resistir esa mirada.  
  
Arqueo una ceja intentando mantenerme firme.  
  
- de acuerdo… - murmuro sonriéndote para aclararte que lo hago con el mayor gusto de mi alma.  
  
- te amo. – me arrojas el delantal para sellar con el mi nueva derrota.  
  
- y yo a ti.  
  
Tocan la puerta.  
  
Gruño rompiendo la intima posición sobre tus muslos.  
  
Te obligué a comer mis horribles tostadas como penitencia por haberme hecho cocinar.  
  
Dijiste que estaban horrendas pero las recibiste gustoso de mi boca.  
  
Abro la puerta con fastidio y sonrío al ver a mis dos mejores amigos.  
  
- ¿Son Mu y Aioria? – preguntas incorporándote en el sofá.  
  
Asiento haciéndome a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Me abrazan con cariño y entran en la sala que ya conocían muy bien para sentarse en el sofá más pequeño.  
  
- supimos lo de tu ascenso, Camus. ¡Felicidades!  
  
Ustedes platican animadamente y yo solo sonrío con sinceridad. Disfrutando de tus logros.  
  
Con una mirada me pides que me siente a tu lado y yo obedezco de inmediato. Rodeas con un brazo mi cintura y con el libre acaricias mi muslo mientras sigues platicando.  
  
Nuestra vida es tan perfecta y sé que siempre lo será.  
  
Siento que alguien ha pronunciado mi nombre.  
  
Mu me pregunta por qué he estado tan callado.  
  
Yo le sonrío antes de responder un simple:  
  
- no lo sé, amigo.  
  
Veo como Aioria intenta retener su risa.  
  
- está loco por mí… - les explicas a ellos dos como si se tratara de algo grave.  
  
Acentúo mi sonrisa y te obsequio un beso en tu pecho desnudo.  
  
Un cojín destruye la magia del momento.  
  
Aioria se ríe al verme tan sumiso a ti.  
  
No me molesta. Sé que a ti te encanta.  
  
Mu se pone de pie y va a buscar un poco de agua en el refrigerador.  
  
Tú aún amenazas a Aioria con congelarle la boca. Él no se detiene porque tú también ríes al igual que yo.  
  
Nos despedimos de nuestros amados amigos. Ellos ya han entretenido suficiente nuestra tarde.  
  
- Te amo… - Gimes sobre mi. Como la mayoría de las noches – te amo… Milo.  
  
Yo disfruto de este nuevo entretenimiento. El juego que nosotros hemos inventado.  
  
El cansancio te ha vencido. Te acuestas sobre mi pecho y te abrazo sintiendo la necesidad de confortarte.  
  
- eres mío… - te susurro aún repleto de lujuria – eres mío y siempre lo serás.  
  
Tú lo afirmas con besos en mi cuello.  
  
Hemos vivido juntos 4 años sin inconvenientes. Te lo ofrezco todo al igual que tú me lo das todo.  
  
Eres quien me llena.  
  
Este pensamiento me hace recordar que aún estas dentro de mi.  
  
- déjame así… - pides con una mirada de suplica.  
  
Sonrío acariciando tus labios con mis dedos finos.  
  
- haz lo que quieras conmigo. – te respondo en el mismo tono de suplica.  
  
Me abrazas con más firmeza dispuesto a permanecer así toda la noche.  
  
Mañana es lunes y tenemos que trabajar.  
  
¿Qué más da el día de la semana?  
  
Todos los días son hermosos a tu lado.  
  
O tal vez no…  
  
Los días junto a ti cada vez se hacen más hermosos y lo serán hasta el fin de nuestros días.  
  
¿Qué pasará cuando llegue el fin de nuestros días?  
  
En ese entonces viviremos juntos en el paraíso.  
  
Dicen que el paraíso es un lugar donde la gente es feliz eternamente.  
  
Sí, Camus. Al morir nuestros cuerpos se descompondrán pero nuestras almas viajaran al mismo lugar para encontrarse y contemplar juntos los hermosos atardeceres.  
  
¿Será así, Camus? ¿Querrás vivir eternamente a mi lado?  
  
Ajá. Estoy seguro de que querrás pues me lo has dicho muchas veces.  
  
- nunca podré agradecerle al cielo… este privilegio.  
  
Ahora aprendí a vivir sin ver la hora.  
  
¿Para qué quiero saber si estoy llegando tarde a casa?  
  
Sé que estarás aquí para recibirme...  
  
¿Para qué preocuparme la vejez del futuro?  
  
Siempre estarás a mi lado...  
  
¿Para qué preocuparme por la muerte inevitable?  
  
Sé que me esperaras para descansar y amarnos eternamente.  
  
Esto es lo que siento por ti, Camus.  
  
Esto es amor y siempre lo será sin importar nuestras condiciones.  
  
- Te amo... 


End file.
